Molly Baker
Molly Baker (大阪なる Naru Osaka) is a reoccurring character in Sailor Moon. She is a student at Crossroads Junior High and the extremely cute, very attractive and unbearably beautiful best friend Serena Tsukino and sometimes the girlfriend of Melvin Butlers. Voice Actors: # Mary Long (DIC/Cloverway) - English # Danielle Judovits (VIZ) - English # Shino Kakinuma - Japanese # Satomi Sato - Japanese # Melise De Winter - Dutch # Cristina Camargo - Spanish # Cristina Cavalinhos - Portuguese Molly played Vonda Clutchcoin in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers She is a rich woman. Molly played Min in Fievel & Friends She is a recurring role. Molly played Fuli in The Child Guard, and The Child Guard: Return of the Roar She is a cheetah. Molly played Mairin in Pokemon XY (Ooglyeye Style) She is Alain's companion. Molly played Hyper Blossom in 1701Movies She is a Anime Version Powerpuff Molly played Crystal in Dodger Doo and the Alien Invaders She is an alien disguised as a hippie Molly played Reese Drake in Dinosaur King (396Movies Style) She is Zoe's big sister. Molly Played In The Brave Little Longneck (397Movies Style) She is Rob's Girlfriend Molly played Misty in Pokemon (1986Movies Style) she is a Gym leader and One of Ash's Friends Molly Played Brittany Miller In Melvin and the Children She is the Leader of the Chi Molly played Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King (143Movies Human Style) She is Max's girlfriend Molly Played Jasmine In Melvinladdin Molly Played Dolores In Who Framed Simon Seville Molly Played Wendy Darling or Tiger Lily In Melvin Pan She is a ???? Indian from Never Land Molly Played Muriel Bagge In Simon the Cowardly Chipmunk she is friendly lady Portrayals: * In Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) she is played by Eleanor Miller. * In Sailor Zoe she is played by Becky Lopez. * In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) she is played by Herself. * In Sailor Becky she is played by Foxglove. * In Sailor Amber she is played by Molly Cunningham. * In Sailor Rebecca she is played by Olivia Flaversham. * In Sailor Kim she is played by Jenny Foxworth. * In Sailor Brisby she is played by Marie. * In Sailor Brittany she is played by Jeanette Miller. * In Sailor Cindy she is played by Young Kiara. * In Sailor Tanya she is played Brittany Miller. * In Sailor Roxanne she is played by Zoe Drake. * In Sailor Wendy She is Played by Alice. * In Sailor Jeanette she is played by . * In Sailor Moon spoof for Chris1704 she is played by Bubbles. Gallery: Molly Baker (TV Series).jpg|Molly Baker in the TV Series Naru Osaka Crystal.jpg|Molly Baker in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Molly Baker Bikini.png|Molly Baker in her Bikini Molly Baker Bikini 2.jpg|"Serena, what in the world are you getting so wigged up about?" Molly Baker Bikini 3.jpg|"I know he's a lot older than I am, but when you're in love nothing else matters." Serena, Molly, and Amy.jpg Molly-1.png The gym leaders kanto 1961 style.png The gym leaders kanto chris1812.png Naru osaka as kasumi.png|Molly Baker as Misty Molly Baker in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg Molly Baker-0.jpg Molly Baker Angry.jpg 58C519C8-4E45-4324-A77C-9143A8A868A2.jpeg Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Pretty Girls Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Characters with a bow Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who show their belly Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:1992 Introductions